A binder associated with gummed tape strips for continuous forms is known which applies strips with a vertically moving head, whose vertical alternating movement is derived from rotating means used for the horizontal advance of the forms and which obtains strips from a continuous length of tape having a width equal to the length of the strips. The particular structure of this binder, its operational cycle, and the means adopted for the control of the motion, place a strong limitation on the speed of the head and, therefore, also on its efficiency.
The present invention has for its main object to remedy this drawback.